Fall from grace
by Tica
Summary: A vampire slayer training camp is attacked, yet one of the vampires finds someone interesting there. AU
1. Prologue

**Fall from grace**

Disclaimer: No, FAKE isn't mine it belongs to Sanami Matoh and god knows who else.

Summary: A vampire slayer training camp is attacked, yet one of the vampires finds someone interesting there. AU, teaser

AN: This is my first FAKE fic and also the first that depends on the reviews may get to have more than one chappie also by no means I pretend to be a good writer or to dominate the English language, I have no beta but I do try to do my best to write as my grammar is able, so please dun flame the Costa Rican girl about typos or grammatical errors....

-0-0-

**Fall from grace**

Prologue

The training camp had been hard to find, well hidden in the depths of the mountains, here was where the slayers begin their training, and that's the reason why a group of twenty vampires are secretly observing the small fortress from the nearby woods. If they managed to destroy this camp, there wouldn't be new slayers for a while.

The attack was quick, moving surreptitiously among the shadows the vampires attacked, once the alarm had spread, the trainers had tried to protect their students, most of them were still beginners, all of them around the age of sixteen or seventeen years old, with no more than one month of training.

Even if the teachers tried hard, soon they were reaching their limits no only because they were outnumbered but because of the panic and clumsiness of their new charges, shortly one by one the trainers and their pupils started falling.

Some of the new trainees at least struggled for their lives, since most of them just stood there paralyzed by fear while they were easily killed, in one room a light brown haired teenager found himself strongly pinned against the wall while a vampire with short grey hair stared hungrily at his neck.

In a spur of the moment he kicked his assailant stomach and started to run through the chaos that was now his training field. He knew that the silver demon surely was following but if he would have turned back (or if he had the time to have done it) he would have seen that instead of crystal blue eyes there was a pair of yellowish-green eyes staring at him.

"_The brat, now he will know what his mistake was_" bristled the grey haired vampire.

"Hn_...shuddap JJ, I'll handle the kid, you go and eat someone else_" a dark haired vampire with green eyes muttered while a sly grin appeared on his face.

Returning to young brunette, he stumbles through the forest outside the fortress, after a while the fear and weariness finally kick in and he has to stop, in hopes of catching his breath and try to stop the tears that are threatening to spill out, he sinks into the floor in an ungraceful heap. A minute or two passed.... _'Be brave Ryo'_ he told himself before stating to get up from his place on the ground to start the run again

Yet after giving the first step, his path is blocked by something, more accurately by someone. Clad in a black trench coat and a white shirt (which its whiteness was still a big mystery considering the massacre from where the vampire just had came from), long black hair and piercing green with yellow speckles eyes, he apparented to be around twenty five years old, but Ryo wasn't fooled, this man was a vampire, he may be centuries old...

"_Well, well what do we have here?_" and he lowered himself enough to stare at Ryo's eyes, that were right now blazing with anger, then the man gripped the teen's arms, the boy started reaching for a small crucifix that was hanging on his neck but the vampire interrupted him "_Better quit while you're ahead, kid_" (1)

Ryo stared at the older man with disdain in his eyes, and started to fight to get release from the vampire's grasp of his arms. He only succeeded in making the vampire grab his chin and making him forcefully stare at yellowish irises "_Has anyone told you... you have an unbelievably beautiful face? It's hard to restrain myself being so close to you..._" that sure stopped the struggle, Ryo's face grew red, if from humiliation, anger or something completely different there wasn't time to know, since those yellow eyes were suddenly making him loose focus of the world, and everything went dark.

When he woke up, we has lying on a huge bed, dressed on a loose sleeping robe, everything had been a dream? He wondered, but soon when his sleep-muddled brain started to work properly, and reality hit him, he shakily raised his hand towards his neck....

TBC...

Evil cliffie XD XD

(1) Sometimes I'll use phrases from the manga, at least what the translators of Tokyopop put in the English version. I will not put number to other quotes since it'll interrupt the reading, but at least if any of them seem familiar is because I got it from the manga.

People help me get a decent title... Am open to any suggestions n.n;;;

Plz. Review?


	2. Chapter 01

**Fall from grace**

Disclaimer: No, FAKE isn't mine it belongs to Sanami Matoh and god knows who else.

Summary: A vampire slayer training camp is attacked, yet one of the vampires finds someone interesting there. AU.

AN: hehhe.....well...I have to apologize, since in one of my mood swings I erased all of my fics, and after doing that I received two (belated) comments on this fic that made me regret it =P so I decided to post the story again and write another chappie....

Thanx a lot to Sanji for the encouragement and to Kloudy Reignfall for the support and the compliment on my English huggles to both of you 3

Aahhh! Almost forgot =P Bikky sounds slightly offensive to homosexuals in this chapter but most of his insults I got are quoted from the manga... so....well.... I hope they won't offend anybody

-0-0-

**Chapter 1**

His hand reached tentatively to his neck, it was shaking, in mere fear of what it may find there, the hand reached his pale neck.......and found nothing......no bite marks, no anything.

"_Don't worry, you are still human_" he sharply turned his gaze towards the voice, only to find a boy, perhaps one or two years younger than him, with blond hair and dark skin, staring at him, and Ryo just stared back, no idea whatsoever about why wasn't he dead or a vampire. But he didn't want to stay to find out and started his wild run towards the door.

"_HeeeeEEy_"

He reached for the door, but right then it flung open, and the tall dark vampire who had captured him entered the room "_Oh! You are awake, about time..._" and he moved impossibly fast appearing behind Ryo, who could feel the cold skin of a finger tracing his neck. Ryo gulped, but twisted around and returned the intent look with a heated one of his own. The vampire just smirked "_You know? I actually like you, very much, so defiant_" he chuckled.

But before he could continue, he was kicked, and not by Ryo but by the young blond, "_Bikky!!!!!!!!!!! What was that for?!!! You goddamnt brat!!!! _"

"_Dee!! You sleazy fag!! He's still too young for that shit you know!!! And don't you even think of turning him!!_" Bikky hollered

"_That's pretty big talk from a low-life runt, besides it's not like he's yours to protect, I mean I was the one who brought him!_"

"_Well, now it is my duty, since after all he got stuck with an old pervert like yourself!!_"

Ryo only stared at them, torn between amusement, disgust and anger. After all they were discussing him like he was an object or wasn't even present, while he pondered on his current situation, which seemed a bit odd, considering the position in which he was...

Things just got to his nerves when they started fighting on the floor, Ryo never was a very patient person, and being soo 'rudely' ignored was unbalancing his state of mind in order words he was getting pissed. Yet he was usually a pretty cool person, so he tried to get their attention with a "_urhmm...excuse me..._"

And believe it or not that got their attention, both heads snapped towards him, suddenly he realized, that he exactly didn't knew what to say, but he wouldn't show any fear to them, fear only made them grow haughtier. So he showed himself confident "_First of all, you are letting a child ruffle your feathers?_" he asked towards Dee "_Second, why am I here? Why am still alive or among the walking dead or something?_"

Dee looked slightly annoyed but answered "_Well...if you are so eager to die I can do you a favor, right here, right now_" he grinned "_we could it make a very special male bonding experience you know_"

"_You fag!!!_"

"_Midget baboon!!!!_"

And another round of insults just started, to which Ryo only sweat dropped, after a few good ten minutes of insults Bikky and Ryo just glared at each other, deciding to brake the silence, Ryo started to talk again, since anyways he needed answers.

"_You still haven't answered me yet, why am I here?_"

"_Well, because I think you are interesting_" Dee commented slightly "_At any rate, the name's Dee Laytner and the midget over there is Bikky_"

Ryo stood there dumbfounded; the vampires...were befriending him?

TBC....

So yep am leaving it there....I need to reread the mangas to get more ideas, and I have a question if anyone who has seen the anime by coincidence is reading this. What color is Berkeley's hair? Since I haven't seen the anime(I only have the manga volumes) I don't know n.n;;;;;

PLZ. Review?


End file.
